aventura de amor
by leeancat1
Summary: esta historia trata mas que todo de solay y benso ello no entiende el significado del amor aun hay mas que todo peligros ella cambia drasticamente su forma de ser gracias a benso ya es una grich pero con 200 años de edad pesimo summary lo se pero vamos denme una oportunidad solo espero que lo difruten


**Hola soy nueva en estas historias no sean malos y de adelantado**

 **Perdone por los errores ortográficos ha también**

 **Los personajes no son mios es de propiedad de JG QUINTEL los oc si son mios sin mas chacharas comenzemos …**

 **Capitulo1: mi vida mi decisión …**

Hola mi nombre es solay tengo mas de 200 años viviendo este estúpido planeta me desagrada la gente no me llevo bien con nadie soy muy problemática jamás estoy tranquila desde que me trajeron aquí como castigo por mis actos estúpidos nunca he tenido he tenido un trabajo en todo mi tiempo mi objetivo era buscar un tonto y malgastador de tiempo ni soporto ni un dia mas .

Voy a la cafeteria mas cercana para comer algo y tomarme un café y tengo que encontrar un tal skips o algo asi

-oye eileen un poco de café para por irnos al trabajo- dijo un ave de color azul con blanco al lado de el hay un mapache marron tal vez si le pregunto de el sabran algo mmm me estoy arriesgando pero vamos preguntando no perderé 100 años mas .Voy caminando hacia ellos – oigan les pudo hacer una pregunta – los dos se miraron mutuamente y asintieron – conocen a un tal skips? – asintieron de nuevo y dijeron – por su puesto el trabaja con nosotros – me puse tan feliz que me daba ganas de golpear a alguien – guíeme hacia el por favor – se terminaron de tormar el cafe y salimos hacia su trabajo.

Mientras …

Voy caminando hacia la habitación de mordecai y rigby lo único que esperaba era que ellos no estén ya que era costumbre de los dos ni me moleste en abrir voy bajando las escalera y los veo en la sala con una chica? –hay reunión dentro de 20 minutos los veo a fuera – les dije mientras mirada se centraba era en esa chica es bastante bonita con su cabello verdeazulado era uno de eso colores raros pero a ella se le veía que era natural ella se volteo a ver me y me sonroje cuando ya me iba – señor me puede buscar a skips por favor – su voz es tan dulce su piel es palida y es un poco mas baja que yo pero tiene buenos atributo pero que estoy diciendo- pues claro señorita justamente iba hacia alla –se le iluminaron los ojo –ven sígueme por favor – ella asintió y me siguió.

AL llegar a la casa de skips toco la puerta de el y abre -ay reunión en 15 minutos- asintió iba a cerrar la puerta – espera alguien te esta buscando – el me mira con condición – ¿Quién?- me pregunta me aparto y la señalo –ella – el tiene una cara de sorpresa – por favor dile que pase – la llama le digo que entre, me pregunto quien será ella…

Pov de solay

-por fin llegaste cuanto tiempo ha pasado – me dice de forma de broma – como 50 años mas o menos – se sienta de forma de meditación – quieres el trabajo si o no?-me pregunta mientras cerraba sus ojos – por supuesto que si ya quiero irme de este planeta estúpido – se levanta rápidamente y busca algo para mi – toma aquí no aceptan mujeres vas a trabajar aquí disfrazada se hombre – se me pusieron los ojo en blanco me iba a dar un paro cardiaco bueno es un decir ya que soy inmortal al igual que el – que por que de un hombre – me había dado un gorra con una peluca de color marron – tu cabello es muy llamativo te tiene que poner la peluca y mas si benso te vio - la peluca tenia un olor desagradable – pero será después que la lave – me levante y me fui ya no soportaba estar con el voy a mi apartamento no soporto el peso de la responsabilidad llame a una amiga me dijero que estaba aquí busco mi teléfono para llamar y de repente alguien toca la puerta cuando abro la puerta era techmo cuando iba a cerrarle la puerta el la detiene – que quieres sabes que no quiero verte – le dije con enojo – quiero hablar con tigo por favor –lo dejo pasar cierro la puerta con un poco de fuerza – aja dime pues que es lo que quieres hablar con migo por que me vienes a fastidiar – le digo con mucho enojo , el se sienta y agarra la foto que nos tomamos en mi primer viaje con el – aun la conservas – dio un suspiro se paro me agarro la mano y la puso en su pecho – mi corazón no es de metal es verdadero por favor dame otro chance de amarte – sus latidos son rapidos pero yo no sentía nada por el – mi amor por ti esta inremediblemente roto lo siento por favor vete – le señale la puerta no lo quería ni ver se fue , me fui a mi cuarto me acurruque para llorar y dormirme un rato y deja de pensar en eso

Pov de benson

-bueno ya están lista las tarea de hoy de ustedes hoy hay almuerzo pago – todos celebraron ya eso dia de almuerzo pago es cuando el jefe paga la comida y uno de eso dia que odio- benso puedo hablar con tigo – se acerco – necesito un favor tuyo por favor- lo mire con una ceja arqueada – si cual es – me hablo sobre si puedo contratar a alguien para trabajar aquí por el plazo de dos años dijo que llega en la tarde por que la mañana es muy ocupada para que el venga voy caminando hacia mi oficina para ordenar unos papeles y de repente se me vine a la mente el rostro de esa chica es hermosa pero con la mala suerte que tengo dudo que una relación con ella es algo difícil y he pasado varios amores fallidos ya tire la toalla asi que dejo eso a la suerte suena el teléfono –hola – mi mama? – hijo no olvides recoger mi torta para la noche – hoy es el cumple años de mi madre – ok nos vemos en la noche – colgó me levanto para ver por la ventana como siempre mordecai y rigby haciendo tontería en vez de su trabajo pero no importa lo que les diga jamás asen caso suspire para irme a sentar y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

Ya era las 2 y media me acorde lo que del muchacho respire y mentalice me relaje un poco ,se me había olvidado preguntarle a skips sobre la chica que llego buscándolo a el pero se lo preguntare después cuando de repente llega un chico bajo cabello castaño y gorra y su piel era morena – hola usted debe ser benso no es cierto – me dijo mientras extendia su mano para saludarme le correspondi –necesito tu datos por favor – busco algo en su mochila eran sus papeles me los dio – bueno dejame registrarte comienzas mañana – asintió y se fue

Pov de solay

Fui a buscar a skips como no lo vi de todas formas lo voy a ver mañana voy a termina con este estúpido castigo .

bueno hasta aquí se que hay partes cursis lo se pero es lo que me sale espero que les alla gustado comenten acepto todo tipo de consejo datos entre otras cosa un beso hasta la siguente chau


End file.
